Secrets and Sisters
by AngstyCanadianGleek
Summary: Anna enters her first year of high school with her older sister and best friends. Things go great until a face from summer threatens to bring several secrets to the surface that Anna would have been fine to leave behind for now. Femslash but NOT Elsanna pairing. Warnings inside as they apply. Rated T with potential to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: Rated T (Potentially subject to change... each chapter will also be individually rated.) **

**Warnings: Teen romance and what that entails. Includes same-sex pairings... NOT Elsanna (I don't have a problem with Elsanna; this story will be more about their sisterly bond. This story is based (like my current story) on real-life events. **

**Summary: Anna enters her first year of high school with her older sister and best friends. Things go great until a face from summer threatens to bring several secrets to the surface that Anna would have been fine to leave behind for now. **

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Spoilers to Movie(s): None**

**Setting: Modern A/U**

**Please enjoy and comment with any ideas to be taken into consideration (I love your ideas.) **

Summer wasn't technically over; summer vacation was ending but the summer months would continue on for a few more weeks. It would be a major tease knowing while the last of the warm days went by they would be sitting in a classroom studying from their books and learning a majority of things they probably wouldn't need as they grew older. Despite the fact that summer had yet to officially end, there were trees and plants already gleaming with various shades of red and orange indicating they would soon be falling.

As much as Anna enjoyed being in school, learning, she enjoyed being outside more. She enjoyed spending time outside, sitting in the grass and watching the world go by. She enjoyed sitting by the lake, listening to the kids swimming and watching the frogs splash and the sunset over the water as the air finally cools down for the night. It was her favourite part of the summer.

She loved being outside. It was something she enjoyed. Sure, she loved watching television and playing on the computer but she enjoyed the summer because everything outside was brighter, spirits were higher and she wasn't constricted to layers of clothes. She could be outside and take pictures of flowers, bugs, people and things that just photographed better in the summer. The only season she enjoyed as much was winter because winter photos were incredible.

Anna Summers stood in her room, once again unsure of what she should wear to school; she felt different this year for several reasons. The first of which is the fact that she was now fifteen and would be starting her first year of high school which left her both excited and a little bit terrified. Everything was going to change in high school; this much was a fact. There would be more work, more responsibility and she'd be more accountable for her actions.

Of course, this also meant there would be more things to do, later curfew and fewer restrictions; in fact, she'd already been introduced to this when she'd been given a cell phone and told simply to use it within reason. It was more or less to give her a way to call or text her parents if she was going to be running late or if she needed to come home but still... it was an iPhone. Her phone, which she had had since June was only in her possession a couple of weeks before she went off to summer camp and had to leave it at home; she hadn't missed it much because she didn't really have the chance to become attached.

Summer camp; so much had happened over those four weeks while she was in camp.

She didn't have time to reflect on those details because right now she had to focus on getting dressed and first she had to find something to wear that was mature enough for high school but not revealing enough that her father would lock her away and throw out the key.

Anna's parents were very religious and preferred for their daughters to dress a certain way and this was fine when she was in middle school but now she was entering high school and though she didn't want to wear clothes that revealed all of her bits and pieces, she wanted to dress closer to the way her peers dressed. These were thoughts that would have her kneeling in a confessional for hours while she revealed her sins; this was something her parents were keen on doing when she or her sister Elsa did anything they deemed ungodly or unchristian. If they even knew what she had done this summer... No, if they knew, she would have been shipped away for sure.

"Come on, girl! It's how I met my 'Frog Prince'!" Tiana Johnson whined when Anna finally made her way onto the front step wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt she'd gotten for a birthday.

"But I'm not sure dating is a good idea right now," Anna muttered as she listened to her sister inside telling their parents that she would look out for Anna and make sure she was safe. Elsa was the good girl; she was dating their priest's perfect son, she agreed with everything they said and she always got top marks. Okay, so that was painting her in much higher a light then reality. Elsa had things she did against her parents wishes almost as much as Anna, she was just better at not getting caught and she really was smarter than Anna; or, at least, she thought so because she found it hard to believe she could ever compare to her older sister.

Anna wasn't _bad_ in school, in fact, she maintained a respectable average of B which would be an A average if not for her dyslexia; her parents didn't blame her and made sure she had all the support she needed so she could do as well as possible but it was still something she hated because it impacted so much of her life.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Tiana whispered waging her eyebrows. "You might meet the girl of your dreams..."

Tiana's words were cut off when Anna threw her hand over the girl's mouth and frantically looked through the window to make sure nobody had heard what her friend had just whispered.

"Would you be _quiet_!"

"Hey, they're going to find out sooner or later...

"If I download this stupid dating app, will you shut up before my family hears you!" Anna whispered, feeling an ice-cold chill run through her veins as she thought about what her family would say if they knew; the way they would surely look at her as though she were beneath them in every way and she wasn't sure she could bear having her sister look at her like that.

"Yes, girl!" Tiana practically sang, her voice positively ringing with satisfaction as Anna took out her cell phone and found the app called Blossom. Blossom was an online dating app for high school students. It was secure because you required a valid high school ID to access any of the profiles but still gave the students an anonymous place to chat and make dates.

"You will not regret this!" Tiana shouted, now dancing happily down the stairs, her long thin braids dancing around her waist with every step she took.

"Somehow I doubt that," Anna muttered as she followed Tiana down the stairs, staring at the icon for the app she'd just downloaded as though it was going to crawl from her phone and bite her hand off. She didn't even notice Elsa's presence until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you two up to?"

Else's tone was filled with mirth and humour as she stared at Anna and Tiana with mock accusation in her eyes. Elsa was smiling widely because she loved school... A lot more than Anna did.

"Nothing!"

Elsa raised her brow again, this time an amused expression crossed her face.

"Ugh, just get in the car. I do not want to be late for my first day as a junior! Whatever you're up to, I am not involved!" Elsa said as she got in the driver's side of the car with the same grin she wore whenever she got to sit in the driver's seat. She was so proud of the fact that she could drive and frequently would pouffe out her chest as she presented her driver's license to anyone in the family who would look.

She was also proud to say that she drove well enough for her parents and Tiana's parents to allow her to drive her younger sister and Tiana to school too.

Anna remembered to agree. If she passed, she could drive herself but she had to get one hundred per cent to be able to drive Anna and Tiana. Elsa was so proud of her grades that she didn't care it had been her parents' ay of tricking her into driving Anna to and from school full-time last year. This year, she would have done it anyway because they were attending the same school. Last year had been a bit of an inconvenience but Anna could see how proud Elsa was as Anna pointed to her in the car and told everyone that her sister had passed the driving test with 100%.

Anna and Tiana sat in the backseat with their backpacks in between them before Elsa began driving down the street towards the school.

"Are you going to sign up for the swim team, Anna? You were _crazy_ fast at camp! Nobody could beat you," Tiana said, clearly remembering all the people who had tried but failed to beat Anna at a single swim race. She found it exhilarating to glide through the water and she knew she would have been faster if she hadn't spent more of the races trying to keep the saltwater from entering her mouth; it was bad enough that she couldn't keep it from her nose.

"I don't know. Elsa, do you think mum and dad would be fine with it?" Anna asked, honestly hoping Elsa would give a definitive yes or no.

"I don't know. Sign up on the list and ask tonight when you get home. If they say no, which I doubt they will, you just don't show up for the first swim meet," Elsa said with an almost carefree tone that almost shocked Anna. "Now, Anna! Remember, I'll be keeping an eye on you to make sure you're safe. Let me know if you need anything but don't you dare embarrass me."

Upon arriving at the school, Anna could feel her excitement overshadowing her nerves as she began telling Elsa and Tiana everything she was looking forward to seeing and doing while she was in high school.

As they stepped out of the car, Anna could only stare at the students who all seemed so much bigger, older and better looking than her. They had newer clothes and they had more confidence than her as well but she wasn't going to let that keep her down because she was finally in high school.

"Don't you get it?" Anna said as she walked back to face her sister and her best friend so they could hopefully vibe off of her excitement and eagerness to do well. "Our real lives begin now..."

However, Anna didn't get the chance to finish what she was saying because she had backed directly into a person taking them and herself down to the ground in what had to be the most graceless and awkward movement she had ever experienced.

Anna rubbed her head before she turned to face the person she had knocked down. She didn't know if she expected anger or not but when she saw a girl about her size sitting on the ground, her blonde hair thrown across her face from the sheer force of the impact, she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, as the girl began to clear her hair from her face as she accepted the hand Anna was offering to help her get to her feet. She had the girl halfway up before she got a good look at the girl's face and she felt her hand go slack as recognition hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my god! It's you!"

And just like that, all of the images and memories of this girl came flooding back into her mind like a vicious tsunami. For a few seconds, she hadn't realised the girl had fallen again until she heard the thud from the girl hitting the ground a second time.

Anna felt her face heating up even further, making her wonder if it was possible that her face was actually on fire for a brief second.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you up... For real this time," Anna said, unsure how she actually forced the words out when her tongue felt like it had gone completely numb in her mouth as sweat began prickling on her back and on her armpits. She did her best to ignore the butterflies in her belly

"I'm sorry as well. I... um... didn't expect to see you here," the girl spoke carefully, her own cheeks filling with blood.

From behind, Anna could hear someone clearing their throat; when she turned around she found her sister staring at her with a look of confusion and Tiana's eyes gleaming with humour and mischief at the whole scenario. Ignoring the growing blush on her face, Anna stood up straighter and did her best to not show how panicked and flustered she really was about what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. This is Rapunzel from summer camp. Rapunzel, this is my sister Elsa and you remember Tiana," Anna said keeping her voice even which was difficult considering the squeak that threatened to come out but she honestly could not believe that _this_ girl was here of all the places she could be. They were never supposed to see each other again, otherwise, Anna would have never... No, she had to simply go on and pretend it never happened, at least while her sister was around.

"Nice to meet you," Rapunzel said, holding her hand out for Elsa to shake. Elsa took her hand and shook it lightly.

"You as well," she said in a calm voice.

"Once again, I'm so sorry for knocking you over. I hope you're not hurt or anything," Anna said, honestly worried she had hurt the girl because she knew she had been moving fairly fast.

"Yes, you're sure you're okay?" Elsa echoed, clearly wanting to make sure the girl was fine before she dashed off to her own first class.

"I'm fine, really. Just a couple bumps," Rapunzel said, her voice sounding exactly the same as it had at summer camp.

"Alright, I'm going to class; you two better behave," Elsa said before dashing upstairs towards her homeroom.

"I have bio first, so I guess I'm going this way," Tiana said, following the sign that leads her towards the bio lab but not before she gave Anna a knowing wink that just made her face grow redder.

"I have history next," Anna said, doing her best to ignore the colony of butterflies that appeared to be swimming furiously in her stomach.

"Me too," Rapunzel said, making Anna's stomach twist a little as a cold sweat began travelling down her spine.

"Small world," Anna said taking a few breaths to even out her heart rate and calm down a little bit.

As she began walking, she could hear Rapunzel lightly chuckle before she grabbed Anna's wrist to stop her.

"Do you know where we're going?"

Anna felt her jaw drop at the question before she realised what the blonde was actually referring to.

"Um, yes. It's..." Anna paused for a second to actually search the signs before she found the one she was looking for. "That way."

Rapunzel let out a soft giggle before they began walking down the hall towards their first class.

* * *

Lunchtime was Elsa's favourite time of the day; it was when she could relax a little bit out of her class-mode. When she was in class she sat up straight, focused in on every detail and took thorough notes but when she wasn't in class was when she could relax slightly. However, today she wasn't relaxing because she was going over her plans for the evening with Kristoff and this was always something that made her anxious.

She knew the risks for what she was doing; she knew how her family would react and yet she still did it. But she knew in her heart that she wasn't doing anything wrong and that her families old-school biblical beliefs were outdated and incorrect. But that didn't stop the little bubble of fear, apprehension and guilt from building in her stomach. Especially for what could happen if she was caught.

What would her parents think? What would Anna think? Her younger sister who looked up to her. Somehow, the idea of Anna looking at her with disgust hurt more than anything in the world. It was a thought she couldn't bear but she couldn't deny herself for anyone.

"What was the plan again?" Elsa found herself asking Kristoff who was watching her with amusement in his eyes.

"I will pick you up at 6:30 and we'll meet Sven and Aurora at 7. We have our _actual_ dates and then I drop you at home and Sven will drop Aurora and our parents are left oblivious," Kristoff said with a shrug. This was the first time they were trying something like this and it was only because his parents were starting to question his relationship with Sven.

"This is frustrating," Elsa said with a groan. It really was. There was a ridiculous amount of planning to every date which killed any notions of a spontaneous date to a random location. She loved the idea but she was too nervous to do something like that and she was horrible at planning those things too.

"Would you rather tell your family about Aurora?" Kristoff asked, making Elsa's eyes widen at the thought. Her relationship with Aurora wasn't serious enough to think about taking such a chance but instead of showing the panic, she smirked at Kristoff with a knowing smile.

"Only if you tell _yours_ about Sven. Besides, my relationship with Aurora isn't serious considering I have _another_ date this week courtesy of the Blossom app," Elsa said, wiggling her eyebrows and smiling.

"I still don't trust online dating," Kristoff said with a frown. "You never know if you're meeting up with an axe murderer or not."

"Relax," Elsa said as she began clearing her tray away. "I always meet my dates in a public place with cameras and lots of witnesses. If my date was going to kill me, there would be video evidence. It would make it easier for my death to be avenged."

* * *

The gym was the only place Anna could find to talk to Tiana about what had happened that morning. Well, actually she did more freaking out than she did talking because of the stress of the whole situation. After she finished ranting and raving on about how frustrated she was, she looked over to find her friend's eyes glinted with amusement and barely restrained laughter.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're _amused,_" Anna muttered sardonically at her best friend.

"I'm sorry but it's hilarious! You finally work up the nerve to kiss a girl because you think you'll never see her again and you end up sitting next to her in homeroom after you ran into her like a bulldozer," Tiana said chuckling.

"What if she tells someone? What if she tells my _sister_? No one in my family knows I'm _that way_ and I can't imagine it running to smoothly with any of them," Anna said with a frustrated groan as she sank to the ground and covered her face as she tried not to react to the vivid memories coursing through her mind turning into thoughts that would mortify her family thoroughly.

"I doubt she would do that but I'm sure everything will work out. And if not, there's still a couch at my house with your name on it," Tiana said in a serious tone with only the slightest hint of humour.

"That couch will _always_ have my name on it... I did it with a sharpie," Anna said smiling for the first time since they'd arrived in the gym when the lunch bell rang.

"I know that! I was the one who got grounded for a week over it!" Tiana said as she wrapped her arm around Anna and the two sat there like that until the bell rang for them to go back to class. Maybe if Anna was lucky, Rapunzel wouldn't be in any more of her classes. So far the blonde had been in history, science and finally gym and that was all of her classes before lunch. Maybe, just maybe she would have the rest of the day to not have to face the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Rating: K+**

**Warnings: None**

**Notes: Someone stated concerned that this was going to be like Frozen and though there will be some similarities, it is its own story and has some plot points that diverge. **

The sign-up sheets for extracurriculars were found just outside the gym and there were a lot of sheets of papers for so many activities from golf to skiing to knitting. It took several minutes of squinting and searching to finally find the sheet she was looking for and when she did, her stomach gave an excited jolt as she took her pencil and wrote her name and then Tiana's on the list. When she was done, she gave a satisfied smile before she turned to face her dark-skinned friend with newfound enthusiasm.

"I can't believe I'm doing this! I hope my parents say yes!" Anna said, excitement bubbling dangerously in her tone as she began to picture the feel of the water as it glides across her skin as she dove into the water for the first time breaking the stillness of the water like a knife to butter. The feeling was both exhilarating and relaxing at the same time in a way that left her buzzing with joy for hours upon hours.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it," Tiana said in an encouraging tone as she guided Anna away from the paper before she could try to erase her name from the list.

"I hope so," Anna said, desperate to feel the water against her skin and the way she felt after showering right after spending a few hours in the pool. She loved everything about swimming from the feel of the water on her skin to the smell of the chlorine in the air to the echo in the pool area; the sounds bounced off the walls in the water in a way that was strictly unique to a pool and these were all things that filled her with joy and happiness because it was the one place she could escape everything and feel truly worry-free. When she was in the water, it felt like not even gravity could keep her down.

"So..." Tiana started with a dramatic drag to her voice and Anna could already tell what this was going to be about without knowing exactly what her friend was going to say. It was obvious by the wicked smirk in her friend's eyes as she glanced at Anna with almost a feral grin. "Are you going to talk to Rapunzel after school? Did you get the chance to talk to her today?"

"Kind of," Anna said feeling torn between joy and dread at the thought of sitting next to Rapunzel for a single second. "Because of her last name, she has been seated beside me in every class we have together and so far, that's been all of them."

"Oh, this day just keeps getting _better_!" Tiana said, glad to finally have some drama happening in her life, even if it wasn't happening directly to her.

"_Again!_ I'm glad my problems amuse you," Anna huffed as they made their way up the hallway. But seriously; I thought I'd never see her again," Anna said, noticing Tiana roll her eyes with an amused expression on her face.

"You've said so... Three times in the past hour," Tiana said with a dramatic gleam in her eye. "But answer me this. Would you have done it if you had known she was going to be here?"

The question caught Anna off guard and actually forced her to reflect the kiss and how it made every fibre of her being feel so alive compared to how she felt when she had kissed Hans just a few months earlier. Merely _thinking_ about kissing Rapunzel again caused a flurry of emotions that left her scared, light headed and the desire to do it again was overwhelming and confusing.

"No," Anna said quickly before she felt her cheeks flush and her conflicting emotions to cause her to seriously doubt her answer and want to shout out how badly she just wanted to find the girl and kiss her right now without a care for who saw and what they even thought about it. "Yes... I don't know. I just..."

Suddenly, she felt Tiana's hand smack her shoulder to break her from her thoughts and drag her mind back into what was actually happening.

"Hey Rapunzel," Tiana said, lightly smirking at the flush that had consumed Anna's face. Anna, however, was having a hard time hearing much over her roaring heart and could feel the blood in her face like fire. She knew her face was showing a lot of emotion and after a few seconds, she schooled her expression back to normal and ignored the way her body was screaming for her to just kiss the girl one more time. After a few subtle deep breaths, Anna was able to bring herself back to mildly flustered.

"Hey, Anna! Hey Tiana! What's up?" Rapunzel asked the sound of her sweet voice seemed to make Anna's knees go weak.

"Actually, we were just talking about our afternoon classes," Tiana said in a voice that held a tone that only Anna could recognize. "What class do you have?"

"I have English next," Rapunzel said, oblivious to how amused Tiana was and she clearly didn't notice the devious glint in her brown eyes. "How about you guys?"

"What a coincidence! So do we! We should walk together!" Tiana said, smirking as she watched Anna's face start to glow once again. It seemed as though she was taking every opportunity to bring Anna and Rapunzel together. "Isn't that great, Anna?"

"I... yes," Anna said, doing her best to speak after her brain seemed to shut down for a few seconds.

As they made their way down the hall, Rapunzel's phone buzzed and she flushed lightly and grabbed it from her pocket. She glanced at the message and typed a response quickly before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"That was Flynn. He's my boyfriend now," Rapunzel said, her voice carried only the slightest hesitancy. Anna felt as though she'd been kicked in the gut several times but she managed to keep a smile on her face, it became easier as she remembered Rapunzel mentioning that she was _bi_ and thought for a second about how she could still have a chance. "He misses me."

"That's nice," Anna said, now deeply regretting everything she had done to help that idiot catch her attention over the summer. After a few seconds of grinding her teeth, Anna took a deep breath and relaxed her jaw before she spoke. "I didn't know you had agreed to go out with him."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, waves of emotion passing before her eyes before she stood up straight and gave a smile. "So, are you ready for English class. It's my favourite class."

"Mine too," Anna blurted before she'd even realised what she had actually just said or even why she had said it because she didn't really have a favourite class. As they made their way down the hall, Anna's legs still shaking slightly, she realised just how long this year was going to be.

* * *

The sound of the after school bell left Anna practically buzzing with sheer relief as she ran out the door to her sister's car and sat inside breathing deeply until her face was hopefully much less red than it had been for most of the day. By the time she had schooled her expression away from the love-sick fool expression that had found its way back to her face, she could see her sister approaching the car with Kristoff not too far behind.

As happy as Anna was to see them happy together, she just wanted to go home and scream out of sheer frustration that the conflict between her body and mind was causing. She had never felt so confused, flustered, scared, angry and... She didn't even know how to identify the rest of the emotions that were exploding in her mind like fireworks. She wasn't even sure how she felt like reacting to any of them. She wanted to cry or scream but part of her mind wanted to sing as the smell of Rapunzel's hair came floating back into her mind.

When the car door opened, Anna felt like she was about to jump out of her skin because she'd become so lost in thought that she had forgotten where she was for a brief second.

"Hey, Anna! How was school? Did you enjoy your first day of high school?"

Anna didn't have the energy to lie and say the day had been good, so she simply laid her head on her sister's dashboard and shook her head.

"It was just dandy!" Anna said, trying to keep the bitterness away from her voice. "Why, if my day had gotten any more exciting, there's a very good chance I would have died."

It was partially true, Anna thought to herself as she felt her sister lay a sympathetic hand on her back and rub a few circles on her back before she started the car to head home.

"Sounds like you need ice cream," Elsa said, in a cheerful tone. Hearing the word 'ice cream' perked Anna up considerably as she looked at her sister with what had to be the most pathetic expression she had ever worn. What made the whole thing worse was the fact that she couldn't actually tell Elsa what was wrong because she didn't know how she would react to hearing about her baby sister pining over a girl from camp, especially after only a few kisses. Or the fact that she had kissed a girl at all.

"Ugh!" Anna groaned. "You have no idea."

She heard Elsa give a chuckle as the car began to pull in line with the other cars that were now streaming from the school parking lot. With every ounce of discipline she had, Anna forced herself to look forward instead of glancing behind her to see if she could see Rapunzel because she wasn't sure she trusted herself not to leap out of the car upon spotting the blonde angel.

"I have some in my room. You can eat it while I'm out with Kristoff," Elsa said, bringing Anna's mind away from Rapunzel and onto her sister who was focusing on the road.

"Ooh, sounds like fun," Anna teased lightly, not having the energy to put too much effort into taunting her sister as senselessly as she ordinarily would. "How long have you been together?"

"Five months," Elsa answered shortly but with a smile on her face. Anna wondered how it felt to be with someone for that long. She couldn't see herself in a relationship with a boy, so she knew any of her relationships would most likely be behind closed doors but she still found herself wondering what it was like to have someone like that. Maybe she could find a boy and date him until she felt something.

"Wow? That's such a long time! Are you going to get married?" Anna asked, genuinely curious to know if she could expect Kristoff as a brother in law. She saw Elsa tense slightly in her seat before a chuckle shook her sister's body.

"Anna! I'm only 17! Too young to consider marriage and five months isn't really _that_ long," Elsa explained as she drove out of the parking lot finally. "How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Anna said, almost chuckling as the humour of the situation hit her. If her sister had have asked if she were _seeing anyone_ it would have been a different answer... actually, even then it would be no because unrequited love did not count as actually seeing someone. "Besides, I don't have time for boys right now. I'm still trying to adjust to the chaos of high school."

Not to mention the fact that I'm hung up over a girl who has a boyfriend, Anna thought bitterly to herself.

"I understand that. But you should still have fun while you're in high school; go on a few dates and enjoy it before you have the real world to deal with," Elsa said before a sly smile graced her lips. "But between me and you, is there anyone you're looking at."

Before she could stop it, visuals of Rapunzel began dancing furiously in her mind as though demanding her to mention her to her sister. Doing her best to fight the blush that was crawling across her face, Anna shook her head and probably a little too quickly.

"Um, no... no!" Anna said, attempting to put absolute certainty behind her words but she must have not sounded very convincing because Elsa smirked and shot Anna a knowing smile. The look caused her face to flush redder as she began to fear what her expression showed. Was it obvious?

"Your blush says something else. What's his name?"

Anna couldn't think of anything she could say to make this stop and now her stomach was stirring nervously. If her sister kept pressing any further, Anna was going to start blurting everything out and she feared her sister would take this revelation just as well as she knew her parents would.

"Let's move on, please. There is _no boy._ Now was class?" Anna said, barely keeping the desperation out of her voice.

"Okay... I believe you," Elsa said with a wink that indicated she didn't believe her sister at all. "Class was good. There was a lot of reviews from last year and things we need to learn before next year. But compared to senior year, this year is going to be a piece of cake. The worst thing we have to do this year is the SATs. Next year is all about college applications and I'm dreading those."

"I'm glad I'm a freshman," Anna said allowing her voice to fill with relief as she listened to her sister talk about all the tests and applications she would eventually have to start thinking about but for now she could blissfully ignore... sort of. She had to get good grades for college but at least she didn't have to take all those tests right away.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, it ends quickly," Elsa said, sounding like she wished she had have had more fun in her early high school years. "Are you going to get your learners?"

"I think so. But I have to wait until next term. By the time I turned fifteen, the registration period for this term had already ended."

* * *

Upon getting home, Anna wasted no time in asking about joining the swim team while making sure to emphasise how important it was for a girl her age to exercise. To her joy, they said yes right away and signed the paper. Anna beamed widely as she began to imagine her swim team and everything she would able to train to do.

"I agree. Keep your body healthy now and you'll live a longer more comfortable life," Anna's father said while he read the paper.

During supper, Anna sat awkwardly through the prayer knowing her very existence was something her entire religion frowned upon. She'd lose her family if they found out. But she knew she couldn't change it, so she might as well embrace it while they weren't looking.

Anna sat in her sister's room while Elsa got ready, reading through her new textbooks while helping Elsa decide what she wanted to wear. Right before Elsa left, she handed Anna the ice cream and a spoon.

"Thank you," Anna said, feeling the cold seeping through her clothes but already anticipating the taste against her tongue.

"If you puke on my bed, you're dead!"

"That happened one time!" Anna cried out in indignation.

"Two months ago," Elsa pointed out with a wide smirk on her face. "And it took a month for the smell to go away."

It was true; a few months ago Anna had eaten three tubs of ice cream and proceeded to be sick over Elsa's bed. Elsa had been out for the evening and when she returned, she had been furious. She had to sleep in Anna's room until the smell went down to a bearable level. Her father fad simply told her to count her blessings that it was ice cream and not a virus.

"Love you, too," Anna called.

Once she was sure Elsa was gone, Anna took out her phone and opened the Blossom app; after filling out a few bits of info and to not post any pictures, Anna flipped through the profiles that showed up and began liking the ones that sounded the most interesting. It was unfortunate the app didn't allow pictures to be posted so she could actually see the girls she was looking at but she understood why it wasn't an option.

After browsing for a while, Anna curled up onto Elsa's bed and ate her ice cream until ten o'clock when her sister apparently came home and found her fast asleep with an empty ice cream tub. Elsa couldn't be bothered waking the younger girl up and decided to simply curl up beside her and go to sleep.

The first swim practice began three days later. Anna showed up budding with excitement at the idea of diving into the pool which was laying to still; it was as though it was calling for her to dive in and break the stillness and create ripples in the water in her place before she breaks surface again and tears across the pool as fast as her body would allow her to.

She was sitting with the other students when she noticed someone burst into the room and over to where the group was sitting patiently by the pool. She grabbed Tiana's wrist as she realised exactly what was happening; Tiana also seemed to realise this and was beaming proudly to herself as though she'd done something to personally assure this would happen.

There, in nothing but a bathing suit, stood Rapunzel and Anna was positive that her heart was beating loud enough to be heard in China as she struggled to keep her gaze on the water and her breathing even as possible.

"Hey, Anna and Tiana! How're you guys doing?" Rapunzel asked, smiling before she turned to listen to the coach speak.

The rest of swim practice was going over safety rules for the pool and telling them what to do if they should get cramps in the water or if they see someone in distress. They did a few laps and during that time, Anna was able to leave her worries behind until she came out of the water and had to face them again in the form of her crush now dripping wet and looking even hotter than she had before she got in the water.

Once she was showered and changed, Anna went to her locker in the change room and took out her cell phone which had a few text notifications and a message notification from Blossom indicating that someone was interested in going on a date with her.


End file.
